Chimera in Double Trouble
by Aloria
Summary: Part three of the 'Chimera' series! Canthrea returns once again, and just in time for major trouble for Zelgadis and Amelia! Who is to blame for this tragedy? A:Z:OC triangle. on hold because I need inspiration
1. Dreaming

Chimera in Double Trouble

Chimera in Double Trouble

BG: Read _Chimera and the Tower_ as well as _Chimera and the Silver Lady_ before reading this because this is kinda like part three or something like that.

Disclaimer: I really don't actually write these often because I know full well that the characters in my stories aren't always mine, besides, its not like I'm going to sell these or something!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina sat in her apartment in the Seyruun castle brushing her hair. It technically wasn't her apartment, just the one she was using right now to attend the wedding. She sighed, "Zelgadis and Amelia are getting married... I just can't believe it. After how he seemed so in love with Canthrea he just left her for Amelia." Lina shook her head, pushing her crimson tresses over her shoulder. Carefully, she set the ivory comb down, smiling as she looked at it.

Gourry had actually remembered her birthday. Lina of course had to remind him but once he'd remembered he'd given her the ivory comb gladly. Her fingers picked the comb up, turning it slowly in the light, marveling at its simple beauty. Lina set it down once more and got to her feet, headed over to the bed. Tomorrow would be a big day, she had to be ready for anything.

* * *

Zelgadis could feel his stomach tighten as he looked around his current apartments. They weren't really his, in fact, by the next night, he would be sleeping in a completely different part of the castle. The young man ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look in the mirror at his electric blue eyes, tanned skin, and deep black hair. "I hope they get here in time..." he said softly to himself then picked up the candle, carrying it toward the bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he rubbed at his arm a moment before lifting his pant leg to look at the bruise on his shin. "Still clumsy as ever," he said softly. Zelgadis shook his head, trying not to think back to the days where he was hard as a rock and such things as tripping over a chair wouldn't have phased him, except in ego. Now his pride was wounded as well as his leg, but if that was the price he had to pay for being able to marry Amelia, then he would pay it gladly.

"I just hope they get here in time," he said once again then blew out the candle, rolling onto his back and pulling the covers up.

* * *

Zelgadis woke up screaming for the third night in a row, though he was gladdened to find Canthrea gently caressing his hair and whispering soft assurances. "It was only a dream love. We'll be there by tomorrow and you can make sure nothing like that happens. Okay?"

Zelgadis nodded slowly, his slit eyes glittering in the almost dead campfire. They could have slept in an inn, but that would mean that they'd have another three hours to travel in the morning. He'd pushed himself and Canthrea as far as he dared, even if that wasn't far.

The Chimera looked down upon his wife, watching as the flickering light shimmered on her wiry silver hair and granite skin. A smile touched his lips when he noticed her hand resting upon her growing abdomen. Reaching over, he let his hand cover her's. He couldn't deny that he was happy. He even admitted to himself that he was glad to have been created. Canthrea was just an amazing companion. She have him space when he needed it, cuddled when he felt lonely, and loved him despite the fact that he wasn't the original Zelgadis. She even gave him the time he needed to figure himself out, assuring him that he was just as good or even better then the other Zelgadis.

His gaze focused on her face once again, finding her eyes open. "Lay down, you're letting the cold air in," she said softly but firmly. He lay back down as told, putting his arms around her to ward off the cold. Zelgadis's eyes turned toward his thoughts once again.

They'd received the invitation six months ago, Canthrea had just been too busy with her studies to start out early as Sylphiel had done. Now they were only a short ways away from Seyruun's capital but it was just too late in the night to continue. Canthrea hadn't mentioned that her ankles hurt, but he'd seen her limping when she thought he wasn't looking.

It was because of him that her ankles hurt, and he was rather proud of himself for causing it. It meant that he was fertile, even if he dreaded the thought of his children looking exactly like himself. He couldn't say anything about it because it would imply that he didn't like how Canthrea looked, for she was exactly the same way. Zelgadis simply kept his mouth shut about it, he loved her too much to hurt her feelings. Closing his eyes finally, Zelgadis succumbed to Canthrea's sleeping spell.

* * *

Lina stood with Amelia helping the younger girl get her wedding dress on. "Hold still just a moment, Amelia!"

"If she isn't here soon- oof! Lina! Don't pull so hard!"

"I'm here," Canthrea said as she stepped into the room, visible in the mirror. Amelia sighed.

"Oh thank goodness! Zelgadis was so insistent on you being one of the brides maids!" Amelia said happily, clasping her hands together and turning around the moment Lina was finished lacing up the back of Amelia's dress. "I'll go get your dress!"

Canthrea smiled slightly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as she carefully unclasped the long ivory cloak that hung around her shoulders. Lina fell over when Canthrea's somewhat extended waistline was visible.

"You- you- you're PREGNANT!" Lina stammered, "How?! Who?!"

Canthrea smiled a little more, lifting a finger and winking. She didn't have to say the words to tick the sorceress off. "Oh no! The dress won't fit!" Amelia exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"It will, dear, don't fret. Hand it to me. As for how far, I'm about three months." Canthrea held out one hand, her other resting on her stomach.

"You're not going to rip it, are you?" Amelia asked hesitantly as the slippery gold fabric was handed over to the Chimera woman.

"Not at all," Canthrea disappeared behind the divider and changed into the dress while Lina stared at Amelia.

"You know- don't you?" Lina summarized. "You know who she's married to! Tell me!!"

Amelia shook her head, "If she wants to tell you she will. Hey Canthrea, is he here?"

"Umm hmm, but he wandered off. I think he's embarrassed to be here. He's so cute when he's embarrassed, isn't he!?" the magi woman peeked around the divider at Amelia and they both giggled. Lina blinked a few times. "Okay!" Canthrea said after adjusting her dress some then stepping out.

Amelia clasped her hands together, "It fits perfectly! I wish I knew how you did it!"

* * *

Zelgadis wandered the halls, his dark blue cloak still on his shoulders, the hood pulled low to hide his face. He was ignored by all, or those who passed him pretended to ignore him. Zelgadis folded his arms on his chest as he walked, making note of every little detail.

"Sir!" someone yelled behind him. "Sir- you can't go down that hall, that's restricted for those in the wedding," the man caught up with Zelgadis and was about to pull the Chimera's hood down.

"He's allowed, Frank," a voice interrupted the guard. Zelgadis turned his eyes to find a man wearing white formal clothes stepping out of one of the rooms.

"If you say so, Sir," the guard bowed deeply and went back to his post, giving a strange look to the man in the blue cloak.

Zelgadis found himself looking at himself. A mirror of himself, except in human form. The man smiled and gestured, "Follow me." Zelgadis simply nodded. "I assume that since you're here she is too?" Again, there was a slight nod. The man sighed in relief, "I was worried she wouldn't come. How have you and her been getting along?"

"Well," Zelgadis replied softly, his original cast him a look.

"No need to be mad at me, Zel," the man said.

"I'm not."

The man laughed softly, "No, maybe you're not mad exactly, but you're not pleased. I know the feeling. I'm sure Rezo would have felt the same if he'd ever met his Copy." Zelgadis winced slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that. As long as you're keeping Canthrea happy then you're great."

"I am, I suppose," Zelgadis said softly in return.

"And are you happy with her?" his original looked at the copy, both watching each other's expressions.

"Yes," Zelgadis finally replied. "She insisted on us being married as soon as possible. Practically made Sylphiel to do the ceremony right on the spot." A smile touched his lips though, as did his original.

"I'm glad it worked out," the human man said patting Zelgadis's shoulder. "I haven't had such luck. Damn council took forever to agree to me marrying Amelia then insisted on setting the date to now. As if waiting this long was going to make me change my mind. Engagements shouldn't last almost a year and a half!"

Zelgadis smirked slightly, "That's what you get for marrying the princess."

"Any chance we could still switch?" the young man winked.

"Not likely, Canthrea would be upset. You may be the original, but _I_ am the father."

The young man's jaw dropped. "She's pregnant?" he asked and got smirked at a little more. "Way to go! We'll have to go off and celebrate." Both of them grinned somewhat, the Chimera blushing when someone passed, giving them an odd look.

"Have you told Lina yet?" Zelgadis asked somewhat worried. The memories he had of Lina and Gourry weren't his, but he used them to his advantage.

"Nope. Don't exactly intend to. If you want to tell her that's your business, but just remember that _I_'ve got to live with her around the area."

Zelgadis bowed slightly, "I'd rather Lina didn't know. Even if I've personally never experienced it, fireballs do hurt." The young man who was the original of the two nodded empathetically, eyes wide.

"How have Canthrea's studies been going?"

"Well enough, she's already learned all they know and has advanced their research quite a ways-" Zelgadis was interrupted when a man dashed up.

"Sir, its almost time, are you ready?"

Zelgadis watched as his original nodded. "I've been ready."

"Good luck sir," the servant bowed and backed away, dashing back to where he'd come from.

The young man looked around, "Well, if its almost time I really shouldn't be here. Go find somewhere to sit and watch." He turned but found Zelgadis's hand on his arm.

"Wait... there's something I wanted to ask you." He saw the open expression on the young man's face, willing to listen to his own copy's worries. It eased something in Zelgadis's stomach and he found he couldn't tell his original his dreams of fiery destruction right now. "I'll tell you later," he let go and shook his head. His original nodded. "Good luck, not like you'll need it." The man smiled and started at a run down the hallway toward where he should be for the wedding to begin.

* * *

Zelgadis, the original, stood at the altar, his stomach tied in knots and he couldn't help think that there was something important that his copy hadn't told him. Something his copy was about to say but then thought better of. It worried him. He had the feeling that it had something to do with the dream.

The dream that he was standing here, his copy-

Zelgadis suddenly looked around, finding his copy standing off to the side in the shadows, exactly where the Chimera man had been in the dream. He shook his head. No, he couldn't let the thought that the crazy dream was going to become real. Mazoku wouldn't be that interested in his wedding. At least not interested enough to blow up the entire chapel of Cephied in which they were gathered.

He heard the music start and turned his attention to the end of the aisle, his heart stopping as he saw Amelia. Slowly came toward him, arm in arm with her father, her face shrouded by the veil but Zelgadis could see the happy smile on her face.

All other thoughts flew from his mind as he watched his angel walk toward him in a haze of light and sparkles cast up from her jewelry and gown.

* * *

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes slightly from his place in the shadowed corner. He'd seen the somewhat frantic look on his original's face when he'd looked around. When the young man saw him, a shadow passed over his smooth face as if the thought of something had bothered him. It was then that the music started for the bride to march out in her father's embrace.

His frown deepened as he saw the warped light around her. Something wasn't right. Zelgadis's stomach clenched. He could feel the evil in the area but didn't understand it. He tried to think back into his original's memories to when something like this had happened. He could think of nothing. He saw Canthrea looking at him, her expression little different from its usual, but he could tell by the way she carried herself that she could feel it too.

He would have lost himself in the moment, gazing at his wife and thinking how beautiful she looked in gold. He would have except for the nagging feeling in his mind and the churning in his gut. Zelgadis risked coming forward somewhat, light glinting off his silver wire hair. No one was looking at him, all eyes were trained on the bride. He slipped around behind the priest and altar, coming up to Canthrea.

"Can you tell?" he whispered softly, his wife didn't move but answered softly back.

"Somewhere near Amelia. I didn't sense it before though." Canthrea's eyes scanned over the princess's body, looking for something that hadn't been there before.

Lina was broken from her awe to look at Canthrea, about to scold her for speaking but gaped when she saw the Chimera man behind his wife. "You-" was all she got out before Zelgadis put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, what did Amelia put on before the wedding started?" he whispered softly into her ear, letting her mouth go.

"That's perverted!" Lina squeaked but found Zelgadis's hand on her mouth again.

"Just answer the question."

"Geez, you're exactly like him," Lina muttered, "She put on her shoes and garter, that's all I can think of."

Canthrea shook her head, "That's not it... it was something else. Look at her father, he seems mechanical... so does she."

"You think something's wrong?" Lina whispered then watched as Zelgadis's copy slipped off the stage and out of sight, almost as if he were a shadow himself. "So that's what you guys were planning! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Canthrea shook her head, "Hush now. We have a problem, so don't get distracted by other things." Lina grumbled but watched carefully as Zelgadis, the original, hugged Amelia briefly before turning toward the altar with her.

"ZEL!" a voice suddenly screamed.

Zelgadis found himself being thrown away from Amelia by his copy, dragged back from her as something erupted around her in an intense stream of light. "By Cephied- No! Not for real! No..." Zelgadis struggled to get away from his copy's stony grip but struggled in vain.

"Then you had it too. You know I can't let you go after her. We'll have to find a way to save her some other time. Right now we have to get the guests out," the cool voice of his copy said behind him.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis found himself shrieking, his head sagging as his love was carried upward and out of the temple by a strange monster of almost pure energy. Tentacles snapped around, throwing guests and guards away from it as it floated upwards, finally out of sight. Zelgadis could just barely see Amelia reaching for him, tears falling from her eyes as she was swept away. "I- I could have saved her," he sobbed.

"No. You couldn't have. If you had the dream too then you know damned well that you die in it. I can't let that happen." Zelgadis lifted his head to look at his copy's stony expression, his granite face. He knew it was true, he just didn't want to believe it. "Its obvious that whatever it is doesn't intend to kill her yet. It would have done that in the first place. It wants something from us. Possibly Lina."

Zelgadis nodded sadly, agreeing, his logic kicking in when his emotions overloaded. "Yes," he said softly, "Probably true."

Lina dashed up with Canthrea, Gourry and Sylphiel behind. "Zelgadis! I can't believe you made a copy of yourself! What if it goes insane like Rezo's did?"

"HE won't go insane, Lina," Zelgadis the original said firmly, diverting his mind to defending his copy, anything to keep his mind off what had just happened.

"That's what Eris thought, Zelgadis, and look at her! She got killed by her own creation. Now you've gone and done the same thing. Following in familiar footsteps, are you?"

"Lina, that's enough," Canthrea murmured from behind the short sorceress.

"And of all things you made it a Chimera! Now how are you going to keep such a monster in line? You know exactly how strong it is, it could possibly even kill me and you just let it run loose like this?" Lina continued, her face almost as red as her hair.

Canthrea locked her eyes with those of her husband's, trying to keep his attention, trying to keep him from attacking Lina for what she was saying. Zelgadis's original had no such distraction and the resounding slap echoed through the now emptied cathedral.

"Lina, I suggest never saying such things again," Zelgadis hissed from between his teeth. "He may be a copy, but he's me just the same and if you insult him, you insult me. IS that clear, Lina Inverse." Gourry's hand clenched where his sword would have been, if he'd been allowed to have it. Sylphiel clung to his arm, tears in her eyes. Canthrea was the only one to move, coming around to put her head against her husband's chest.

Lina continued to stare at Zelgadis as if he'd been a snake and suddenly bit her. "Alright, Zelgadis, if that's how you want it," she said softly, dangerously.

"Lets concentrate on getting Amelia back?" the copy spoke up finally, trying to direct the hostility in a better direction, "If you hadn't noticed, she was just abducted by a Mazoku. That's the whole reason most of you are upset right now, is it not?"

Lina leveled a finger at him. "I'd die before I ever trust you, but you have a point. Lets get Amelia back then rip you to shreds."

"You will be doing no such thing to my husband, Lina," Canthrea murmured, her steely glare upon the redhead. Lina flipped her hair.

"I'm going to go change," she made her way toward the palace once again, Sylphiel behind. Gourry blinked a few times.

"Gourry, go get changed and get your sword," Zelgadis the original said softly, his shoulder sagging somewhat, sounding tired. The blonde nodded and hurried off, his tux tails flying behind him. He turned, finding himself in Canthrea's arms, her hands soothing his hair gently.

"It'll be alright. We'll find her. Then we'll kill the Mazoku. Then we'll come back here and you'll marry her. I promise. On my honor as a Magi, Zelgadis." With her words in his ears, he succumbed to her soothing and fell to his knees, sobbing. Suppressed emotions coming back with vengeance. He was glad that Canthrea had made it. He was glad that his Copy had come as well. They would probably be the ones who actually kept him sane until Amelia was returned to him. He was thankful for that.

* * *

They had gathered in Zelgadis's apartment, standing in his sitting room. More like, Zelgadis was pacing, Gourry was standing near the door, Lina was sprawled in a chair, as was Sylphiel, though the shrine maiden wasn't sprawled. Canthrea and the copy were sitting on a couch, holding hands.

"Sit down, Zel, pacing won't fix anything," Zelgadis's copy said softly.

"It helps me think."

"No it doesn't."

"Tch," with that, the original threw himself into another chair, clutching the armrests.

"We can't do anything until we receive word of what this Mazoku wants. Perhaps it would be a good idea to find Xelloss or contact him in some way," the copy murmured, getting a distrustful look from Lina, which he pointedly ignored when he received a reassuring squeeze from Canthrea's fingers. "Is there some way we could get his attention?"

"Well... I could give Lina my book..." Canthrea said with a slight smirk.

"Your book?! You made a new one?" Lina asked, leaning forward.

"No. I didn't make a new one."

"But Xelloss destroyed- that wasn't the real book!" Lina was engulfed in rage. "You said I could have it though!"

"I lied?" Canthrea shrugged slightly. "Besides, I knew there was a Mazoku around and I wasn't going to give my book to just anyone who made it through the maze." She laid her head on her husband's shoulder. He shifted, putting his arm around her, holding her against him. "Besides. I don't just give things away, Lina, I happen to be a business woman myself."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "You've been teaching it your magic haven't you?"

"Yes, I've been teaching him my magic. He's been teaching me Shamanism. It's a fair trade." Canthrea sighed softly.

"But now he has more power!" Lina shrieked, jumping to her feet.

Canthrea shook her head, "You can only have as much power as you're born with. Its only a matter of what ways you use that power. Just as if you'd taken Shamanism instead of black magic your Rah Tilt would be just as powerful as your Dragon Slave. Though, I have to say that the real-estate wouldn't be so destroyed if you used Rah Tilts instead of Dragon Slaves." This got a chuckle out of both Zelgadis's.

Lina glared at Canthrea's husband instead, not wanting to look at the original after the embarrassment she'd suffered earlier. She swirled around to sit once again, throwing one leg over the other and folding her arms firmly.

"We'll need a way to call you two..." Gourry suddenly spoke up with, earning a stare.

"I will be Gadis, he can be Zel," the Chimera copy murmured. "I was second, he should have the first half."

Zel shook his head slightly, "You're too modest."

"I could be otherwise, but I don't feel like it," Gadis replied with a shrug of the shoulder Canthrea was not laying against.

"Doesn't feel like it," Lina muttered, "My Ass! You're just trying to make us think you're okay."

"Lina... what did I tell you earlier?" Zel said dangerously.

"Oh! I remember!" Gourry spoke up, "That uh... ummm.... Maybe I don't remember."

Lina threw something convenient at him, that being a silver bell sitting on the table next to her. The bell clattered to the floor after hitting the swordsman. He rubbed his arm and sniffled somewhat. Sylphiel got up going to Gourry, "Are you alright Gourry Dear?" she asked, "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Lina made a face and turned her attention back to Gadis and Canthrea. She frowned, finding the magi woman curled up with her head in her husband's lap, feet on the couch and asleep. Gadis's hand was resting on her shoulder, the other playing in her hair, a slight smile on his lips.

Lina glowered, there was just too much love in the room, she felt disgusted. "Well one thing is for certain. Xelloss isn't going to show up when you're all mooning over each other like this!" she threw her hands in the air.

* * *

Phil stared off into space, completely heartbroken. Nothing could get him to respond. He simply sat murmuring to himself about his little Amelia being stolen from him. He didn't even notice that there were two Zelgadis's in the room.

"He's not likely to wake up anytime soon," Lina stated, about to give up on the large man.

"No, he's not," Gadis stated, coming to crouch in front of the crown prince. "Because his mind has been taken." He straightened and sighed, moving back to stand near his original.

"His mind's been taken? How can you tell? Did YOU take it?" Lina accused, taking a longer look at Prince Phil, coming to the same conclusion, though she doubted that it was the copy who had taken the Prince's mind. She wasn't going to give up about him though.

"I did not. More then likely it was the Mazoku."

"Maa, no need to blame us for everything Lina-san," Xelloss stated as he appeared near her, smirking.

Lina glared, "Well its usually you guys who've done it every time, isn't it?"

"Need I remind you of DarkStar? It was the Overworlders who summoned HIM here, not us," Xelloss chided, receiving a longer glare. He shrugged, looking around, "Ah! Canthrea!" he exclaimed as if happy to see her. "You've certainly changed. Put on a little weight, I see."

Canthrea smirked, "Well, a woman normally does when she's pregnant, Xelloss, I thought you knew that."

"Mazoku don't bother with such things as breeding," the Priest General sniffed.

"So who's taken Amelia?" Zel snarled, his eyes narrowed to slits, his copy standing just behind him at his shoulder, ready to back the young man should he need it.

"Maa, Zelgadis, am I seeing double? Ah! You've copied yourself. What an interesting fix to your problem," Xelloss tucked his staff under one arm, siting cross-legged in the air as he sipped his tea.

"You didn't answer the question, fruitcake, who took Amelia," Zel snapped and felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Xelloss sighed, "And I thought we could have a little chat before things got down to business. I suppose it's too much to expect of humans- and whatnot- like yourselves." The Mazoku shrugged slightly.

"Get to the point," Gadis said softly before Zel could yell at the Priest General.

Xelloss smiled, "You really want to know who took Amelia? Well, that- is a secret." He lifted a finger and waggled it at the group. He found himself being choked by Lina suddenly, his head pressed against her breasts.

"Tell us now or I break your neck!"

"Lina-san! I have to compliment you, whatever you've been doing has certainly given you more breasts- gack!"

"Enough Fruitcake! Just tell us!" Lina squeezed on the Mazoku's neck.

"Gack! Phibbrizo's General! That is all I know!"

"Like hell," Lina said but let go, knowing she would get nothing further from the purple haired priest. "So Phibbrizo's General wants to kill us? Why didn't he just do that?"

"Perhaps he doesn't want to kill you," Gadis spoke up softly. He found that his coolness often upset Lina, but she could do nothing as long as he made sense.

"What else could he want?!" Lina shrieked at the copy Zelgadis.

"A number of things," Gadis replied as Zel pondered, one hand on his chin. "Things such as power over you. He could be trying to make you hare off after the first thing possible or he might be after something else entirely."

"And how would you know all this?" Lina glared.

Gadis shrugged, "Simple deduction of facts. I may not have experienced much directly, but Zel's knowledge is extensive and in times like this it's not a bad thing to use all assets available."

"My ass," Lina snapped.

"It's a very nice ass too," Xelloss commented.

"PERVERT!" Lina shrieked and kicked at the priest who disappeared before her foot landed. He did not return. Lina fumed, wanting to take her anger out on something.

Gadis cleared his throat, "Getting back to the main problem, I'd like to point out that both the Crown Prince of Seyruun and his daughter are OOA- that means 'out of action', pretty much leaving this kingdom leaderless. That would point to some plot within the royal family once again."

"There's absolutely nothing to suggest-"

"Do I have to remind you of Mazenda and Conzal?" Gadis interrupted Lina's protest. "Now who's left for inheriting the throne? Christopher abdicated, that leaves him on the 'Watch' list instead of marked suspects. On the other hand there's Gracia, the missing older sister of Amelia. If she returns, then we'll know for sure if she's the one. Then again, Mazoku can take on any shape they please, so it might not be the true Gracia, should she return."

Lina glowered at the floor as Gadis's words made perfect sense, but she wasn't willing to listen. Not to a copy.

"On the other hand, it might be a trick to lure us away from this white magic depot to somewhere where Mazoku magic would work better," Gadis continued, his hands linked behind his back, he felt the gaze of his original upon him, embarrassing him somewhat.

"So in other words we won't know which it is till something happens and who knows how long that will take," Zel said with a defeated sigh. "Damn it all, he turned and punched the wall then winced as the skin on his knuckles split.

"Perhaps you shouldn't do that?" Gadis suggested and took his original's hand, murmuring a healing spell and watching as the flesh knit together. "Maybe you should go rest. It's been a long day today. I'll watch over things."

"I'm not sure I could," Zel said softly.

"Of course you can, Canthrea will see to that," Gadis gently pushed the young man towards his wife. Canthrea took Zel's shoulders and led him from the room. Once the door closed, Lina rounded on Gadis.

"Now you don't have either of them to protect you," the sorceress stated, putting her fists on her hips. "What's your real game? What're you after?"

Gadis shrugged, "The continual happiness of my original? Really Lina, I have no ulterior motive to helping. I want Amelia back as much as he does, but for different reasons."

"My ass!" Lina snapped.

"And as Xelloss said, it's a very nice ass and we all know, so you don't have to tell us every ten seconds," Gadis said with an absolutely straight face.

"You Pervert!"

"Lina, I'm married with a child on the way, I really don't care what your ass or even Sylphiel's ass looks like. I'm firmly in love with Canthrea and nothing can change that. Doesn't stop me from looking though." He winked broadly and Lina blushed bright red.

"You're not Zelgadis's copy at all!" she accused.

"No. I am his copy. I just strive to be myself." Gadis shrugged again, affecting boredom.

"But he is you! How could you be different from him?" Lina gaped.

"It's hard. His memories are part of me, I know why he acts the way he acts, but I try not to let those things touch me because they did not happen to me, I simply know them. Instead, I'm being what he could have been if he hadn't been changed into a bitter Chimera. I don't have the deep desire to be called the 'Dark Hearted Swordsman'. Nor do I wish for power like he did when he was young. The reasons behind his actions did not happen to me, so I have no reasons."

"I don't get it," Gourry said.

Gadis smiled, "No, I suspect that you wouldn't."

Lina narrowed her eyes, "Then calling you a monster doesn't hurt you?"

Gadis's eyes turned cold. "That does simply because it insults Canthrea who chose to be with me. You insult her choice. I suggest not doing that unless you _want_ to see me angry." The dark promise in his eyes made Lina step back once before she firmed herself.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Simply a warning. You wouldn't want to hurt Zel more then he is already, would you?"

Sylphiel and Gourry watched as Lina and the copy Zelgadis stared at each other, though Lina's back was to them, they could see Gadis's stony features, chilly expression, and flinty eyes.

"First sign that you're betraying us, I will kill you," Lina warned and spun around, stalking out of the room. Once the door was closed, Gadis sighed.

"She always this way or is that just recent?" he asked Gourry and Sylphiel, rolling his eyes somewhat.

* * *

Zelgadis woke slowly, finding an arm draped over his middle. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see Canthrea laying beside him. "He's going to be mad...." the young man muttered to himself as he tried to pry Canthrea's fingers off his shirt.

"No I'm not," was the soft reply from beside him and Zelgadis jumped slightly. "You didn't do anything, besides, unless you _are_ rock, you can't get between her legs." Zelgadis blushed faintly at his copy's words.

"True..."

"Dinner's ready, by the way," the Chimera man informed his original.

Zelgadis nodded, "Good, I'm starving. Could you help me though? I don't want to rip this..." His copy's smile was patient and Zelgadis watched as the Chimera opened Canthrea's fingers easily and gently shook her.

"Wake up, love," he said softly, "Dinner's ready."

Canthrea yawned, rolling onto her back and stretching, "Already? I just fell asleep."

Zelgadis's copy chuckled, "That was four hours ago, love."

"Oh," she yawned again, "okay..." Zelgadis felt weird having the two talking right over top of him but his copy moved, allowing the young man to get up, headed toward the bathroom where he changed out of his formal clothing. By the time he returned, he found his copy sitting on the bed behind Canthrea rubbing her back.

"Might be a good idea do come quickly before Lina eats everything," Zelgadis commented from the door, gaining their attention. He turned then, leaving the room and headed toward the dining hall. It struck him once again that he wouldn't be seeing Amelia or her father there. He suppressed the feeling and traveled to the head of the table to take his usual seat. Lina and Gourry were already eating all they could and demanding more. Zelgadis glanced around the room to find the courtiers watching him with pity. Christopher took his seat beside Zelgadis.

"We'll fix this, Christopher, I won't let them have Amelia and she won't let them have Phil." Zelgadis reached over, laying a hand upon the older man's shoulder and squeezing gently. Numbly, the man nodded.

"I just can't help but think there was something I could do."

"There wasn't. There wasn't anything any of us could have done without possibly getting killed ourselves or killing Amelia and Phil. It will be fixed though. I'll see to that." Christopher looked at his almost nephew-in-law and nodded.

"I know you will."

Zelgadis looked toward the door to see his copy and Canthrea enter, the former having his dark hood pulled low over his face. "Christopher, I have to ask you a favor. Please let Canthrea take over the running of things until we get back. She's powerful enough to destroy any Mazoku who might try to attack here while we're gone, but she's pregnant and I'm certain her husband wouldn't want her trekking through the wilderness like that."

Christopher looked toward the door to see the only pregnant woman in the area and nodded. "There's no one else to take control now so I suppose it will be alright. I trust your judgements Zelgadis."

"Thank you," the once Chimera said softly, touched. Canthrea stepped up at that moment, yawning once more.

"That was a good nap. But dinner seems like a better idea," she said, looking upon the food with a slight smile.

"Canthrea, this is Christopher, Phil's brother and Amelia's uncle. He abdicated the throne so he has no authority but he's agreed to let you run things until we get back." Zelgadis said softly.

She took a seat, unconsciously sitting in Amelia's chair. "Fine with me. He said he didn't want me coming along as well. I don't like the thought of staying here for who knows how long and I don't like the thought of wandering around out there for who knows how long, but I guess someone's gotta hold down the fort. Who better then the pregnant tiger?"

Christopher nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Canthrea."

She smiled charmingly at him, "The pleasure is mine, Prince Christopher."

Zelgadis got to his feet, making his way to a place where everyone could see him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in light of the current crisis, it has been decided that a regent will step in for only a short period of time. This time depending on how quickly I and my allies: Lina Inverse, Gourry, and Sylphiel solve the problem and return with the Princess Amelia and restore Crown Prince Phillionel to himself." He looked over at Canthrea who slowly got to her feet again and made her way over.

"Geez, have to make me get up again right after I sat down, can't you give a woman a break?" she griped at him but patted his arm. "Hello, I am Canthrea, you probably haven't heard of me because I've been locked away for quite some time. That's a different story, however. As regent, I will not pass laws, start projects, or grant permits- unless they're absolutely needed, such as roof repair to the palace. I will do my best to protect this kingdom so that Amelia has something to come back to. She is my friend after all. Any disputes that arise that have no obvious solution will be deferred to Prince Christopher who surely knows more about it then I would. So, anyway, I'm off to finish my dinner and go back to bed."

She hugged Zelgadis before moving back to her seat and resuming her meal. He looked around, spying his copy off in a corner, half-hidden by a potted tree. He nodded slightly to the Chimera copy. They would be leaving tomorrow morning.


	2. 4 page letter

Canthrea and her husband were off to the side of the steps leading into the palace kissing each other deeply

Canthrea and her husband were off to the side of the steps leading into the palace kissing each other deeply. Gadis- as he was now being called- holding her tightly. "I love you," Canthrea murmured after every kiss ended. Lina was fuming as she stood watching. Zelgadis, the original was staring off into space while Gourry and Sylphiel were standing near him, trying to cheer the young man.

"Oh would you two PLEASE hurry up!" Lina shrieked, stomping one foot. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Canthrea and a copy had found something more valuable then treasure and Lina was still single. Gourry had said he loved her, but Lina just couldn't see herself with him.

Canthrea gave Lina an evil look then kissed her husband once more, "I hope that lasts you until you get back. But here's one more for 'in case'." She kissed the Chimera man's lips once more.

"Ah, Canthrea, I really don't deserve you," he sighed blissfully.

"Doesn't matter what you deserve or not, its what I decide that matters."

"Of course love," he replied and took a deep breath of her scent before letting her go reluctantly. "I'll still miss you."

Canthrea unclipped something from around her neck, a small locket. She placed it in his hands and smiled at him, "If you run into trouble, just use this. Now get going before Lina beheads us all." With a soft chuckle, he kissed his wife once more then backed away a few steps, finally turning around and jogging to join the others. He glanced at his original who seemed restless but tired, then opened his fingers to look at the locket.

He looked back at Canthrea but found that she'd gone back into the palace. A smile touched his lips and he clipped the chain around his neck, stuffing it under his shirt. Zelgadis would do his best not to let Lina have it. Pulling his hood down over his face and the mask to cover the lower half, he followed the rest of the group as they set out of the city. He wasn't quite sure of his original's purpose in leaving the city but he trusted Zelgadis like he trusted himself. Perhaps a little blindly, the copy admitted, but if you couldn't trust yourself then who could you trust?

Lina glared at him as he adjusted his pace to walk beside his original, though perhaps one step behind. Zelgadis didn't notice, he was too intent on finding the Mazoku who stole his bride and killing it violently. "Zel, perhaps you should calm down? Being angry isn't going to change it. It will only impair your judgement."

"You can be the cool headed one, I don't want to calm down," Zel snapped and his copy shrugged slightly in response. He glanced at the group. He could tell that Gourry was following Lina, and that Sylphiel, though attached to Gourry would do what Zelgadis- either one- said, but there was some question as to who was the leader of the group. Gadis was puzzled by this and put his feet on auto pilot as he pondered.

Perhaps Zelgadis, the original was the leader, but there was the question as to weather Lina would follow him or not. She seemed to be alright with it. However, the original had just practically put his copy in charge, being too busy with his own thoughts to do much at the moment. Gadis simply hoped that something happened once they were out of the city. Other wise, there was nothing that could be done.

It was almost an hours walk before they were out of the city and Zelgadis's original had calmed down somewhat, the fresh air and exercise having done much good. They topped a hill that looked down upon Seyruun. "Wow, that really was a big chunk Lina took out of the city," the copy remarked softly, pondering how much power it would have taken to do such a thing.

Lina sneered, "Yeah, and if you get on my nerves-"

"Lina, what did I tell you about that?"

"Oh! I remember!" Gourry started to say but Lina threw a rock at him. "Ouch..."

Zelgadis shook his head, his wiry silver hair bouncing somewhat. "We need to get Xelloss's attention..." he murmured, "What would get his attention... Oh!" he walked up to Lina, turned and gave her a pat on the rear.

"PERVERT!!" Lina screamed and readied a fireball, but found that the Chimera copy had darted off before she could catch him.

"Maa! Maa! That certainly _did_ get my attention, Copy Zelgadis," Xelloss said as he appeared, smirking at Lina. The small sorceress was shocked when the Chimera copy flashed a broad grin and a Victory sign.

"So where's our enemy?" Zelgadis the original asked, bringing them back to the heart of the matter.

"I'm right here," replied a soft voice as a man stepped out of the shadows of the tree at the top of the building. It was amazing that he had blended in so well. He wore a cloak made of patches of brown and green sewn together seamlessly, as if it were truly all one cloth. The man's clothes under that were invisible except for his boots which were brown and caked in mud. The hood of his cloak was pulled low, shadows covering his face, hiding everything but his mouth. A deep pale scar ran across his lips diagonally from his left cheek, the rest of his skin was tanned dark brown. "You're probably wondering what my lord wants with you. And you'll soon find out, I assure you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that I take you to my lord, the hard way is you fighting me."

"Where _is_ your lord?" Zelgadis, the copy, asked softly before Lina could get a word in.

The strange man smirked, his lips parting to show dirty yellow teeth, chipped and rotted. "You'd find out if you came quietly."

"Like HELL we'll come quietly! What do you want with us?!" Lina demanded, taking the stage by force.

"I personally want nothing from you.... but if you want your princess back you'll do as my lord tells you," the stranger replied.

"Where is your lord," Zelgadis's copy repeated the question softly, his hands hidden under his navy blue cloak.

The stranger shook his head. "North," was all he said then turned back toward the shadows of the tree, disappearing.

"Maa, isn't this interesting?" Xelloss said as he sat in the air, looking at a dirty magazine.

"Xelloss, perhaps you would like to explain your part in all this?" Zelgadis's copy murmured, still unmoved from where he'd been while the stranger was there.

The Mazoku Priest General smirked, "That- is a secret," he opened one eye to look at the copy, however. Sylphiel shivered, hiding behind Gourry.

"Thank you Xelloss, that is all we require of you at the moment," Zelgadis's copy replied seeming to become a living being once again. "You may go continue plotting with Beast Master." Both of Xelloss's eyes opened to look upon the Chimera man.

"I warn you, watch your ways, boy," the priest said softly then disappeared. Lina looked at the copy a long moment.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Our enemy was casting his shadow here from a village to the south of here, quite a ways in fact," Zelgadis's copy didn't answer Lina's question. "He was lying as to where his lord is."

"Or he does intend for us to go north," Lina argued.

"Then by all means, let us go north," Gadis said, giving a bow and gesturing for Lina to lead the way. Though he seemed polite in every movement, Lina couldn't help but think he was being sarcastic.

She glared at him, "No. We're going south," she snapped and started off toward the south, her cape fluttering behind her in the light wind.

Gadis smiled slightly, "I knew she'd see it my way," he said jovially and headed off after her, his original bringing up the rear. 

* * *

They had traveled all day, hardly stopping for lunch and walking late into the night before they reached an inn. Lina and Gourry attacked their dinners with gusto while Zel barely ate at all, Sylphiel picked at her dinner and Gadis was completely disgusted, not eating at all.

"_I_ could cook better then this," Gadis muttered, Sylphiel nodded. "I'm going to see if I can buy some things from the cooks..." he got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the majority of the group to blink at him.

"Buy some things from the cooks? What kind of things?" Lina asked, "No Gourry! That's mine!"

"Things like pots and pans and spatulas. Its hard to cook without them," Sylphiel replied with a smile.

"You're gonna cook for us?" Gourry asked hopefully.

Sylphiel shook her head, "Nope, Zelgadis is! He's better at it then me!"

"My....copy...cooks..." Zelgadis murmured to himself, one hand to his forehead. "I have a feeling I'm going to be learning quite a lot about myself on this trip."

Sylphiel smiled, "He makes the most wonderful omelets!" Lina slammed her head down on the table. "And his 'Surprise' dishes are always first class! I wish I knew what he put in his rabbit stew! I know that its rabbit, potato, carrots... but the spices- what does he use?!"

Lina leveled a finger at Zelgadis, "You could have beaten that cooking challenge."

"_I_ do not know how to cook. That's something my copy picked up on his own!" he defended and heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

"Yes, but I had the best teacher," Gadis replied, smiling at Sylphiel who blushed in return. "As for Zel knowing how to cook, he can't even boil water. Doesn't know the first thing about cooking. Which goes to show you don't know what you can do until you try."

"I think I'll just leave the self discoveries up to you," Zel said, putting his elbows on the table.

"And stagnate yourself?" Gadis shook his head, "If I didn't have his memories, I'd be surprised at his gloominess. In any case, I'm going to bed." With that, the Chimera copy made his way down the hall to his room.

Lina gaped, "Zelgadis, I think your copy is effeminate."

"No, just trying to create his own personality and self. At least he's going about it in a better way then Rezo's copy did," Zelgadis replied softly, yawning somewhat in the middle of his sentence. "He had a good idea though, I'm going to bed." The young man got to his feet, headed down the hall and into his room. Lina yawned as well.

"Yeah, good night!" she left the table. Sylphiel watched as Gourry soon followed and sighed to herself as she, too, went to bed.

* * *

Zelgadis pulled his knees to his chest, staring into the darkness. He couldn't feel the cool air on his skin, for it was stone and though he longed to know for himself what it was like, he wouldn't go searching endlessly for some cure that probably didn't exist. Instead, he would stay as he was, the way Canthrea was. He had never slept by himself before, though Zelgadis's memories showed that his original had always slept by himself. He felt lonely, wanting his wife's warm arms around his middle and her head on his chest. He missed her already.

He heard a soft knock on his door and stirred himself; it was nearing midnight. Zelgadis got to his feet, adjusting his pants at his waist then opened the door a crack. "Yes?"

"Zelgadis?" It was Gourry, standing in the darkness and looking nervous.

Gadis was confused, he'd certainly never expected to be called 'Zelgadis' by this group, but then, Gourry could have forgotten that Gadis was not the original. He opened the door wide, "Come in," he said softly and the swordsman stepped in, watching as the Chimera closed the door. "Something wrong?"

"No...yes... well... I wanted to ask you- help me write a letter?" Gourry said, pulling his hands from behind his back, he was holding a pen and some paper. "I- I've been trying all night and I just can't figure out what I want to say... it always ends up sounding stupid. I would ask the other you but he's already asleep and... I just don't know if he'd be willing to help."

Gadis smiled, taking the paper and pen from Gourry's hands, "Of course I'll help you. Have a seat." The blonde looked around then sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the Chimera flopped down on the floor, stretching out like a cat. "Now, who's it to?"

"Lina," the blonde said softly, nervously. Zelgadis smiled, writing, 'Dear Lina,' on the paper.

"What exactly did you want to tell her?" Gadis asked, looking up at the blonde.

"I'm not sure... but I want to tell her something. I can't remember what though."

"Alright then, lets try this, what does she remind you of?" The Chimera copy pulled out another piece of paper and waited for Gourry's answer.

"I don't know what you mean..." the swordsman replied.

"What do you think she smells like?" Gadis asked and got a strange look.

"She smells like lavender."

"And what do you think her hair looks like?"

"Like blood."

Gadis winced, "Alright, we can work with that though... What do you think of when she smiles?"

"I think of sunshine."

Gadis quickly wrote down Gourry's answers and pondered them. "What do you think of when you see her sleeping?"

Gourry scratched his chin, "I think I'm glad she's not awake because she'd hit me for watching her sleep and say I was a pervert." The Chimera shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I think she looks like an angel when she's asleep."

Gadis smiled, "Now THAT has potential. What other things do you like about her?"

"Well..." Gourry thought a moment.

* * *

"Alright! Who's idea was this?!" Lina demanded as she stomped into the main room of the inn waving a folded piece of paper. "And who was it that signed Gourry's name to it?!"

"I believe Gourry signed it himself, Lina," Gadis said calmly, the blonde swordsman sank low in his chair.

Lina leveled a finger at Gadis, "Is this your idea of a joke?" she shrieked.

"Actually, no. It's not a joke at all. Besides, it wasn't even my idea. I just helped write it."

"Then WHO'S idea was it?!" Lina slammed the letter down on the table.

"Mine..." Gourry admitted and cringed as Lina was about to hit him.

Lina found her arm being held back by a stony hand, "Lina, think for a moment... Would Gourry do something like this if he didn't mean it?" Gadis asked gently.

"You said it yourself, YOU helped write it! Does he even know what's in this?!" Lina gestured at the letter once more.

"Yes he does, Lina."

Gourry was blushing deeply, "I really do think you're an angel when you're asleep." This stopped Lina in her tracks. Sylphiel stared from one to the other. The moment was broken when Zelgadis, the original, made his way in.

"What's all the fuss about?" Zel asked, sitting down.

"Nothing," Lina said, stuffing the letter into her pocket and giving Gadis a long glare. "Don't EVER touch me!" she attempted to hit him with a plate, but found he was on the other side of the table in seconds.

"Yes Lina, I will remember that," the Chimera copy replied politely.


	3. Identity Crisis

Zelgadis was once again walking with his copy just one step behind him

Zelgadis was once again walking with his copy just one step behind him. "Why do you do that?" he asked finally, looking over his shoulder at the Chimera. "You keep making me think its Zolf or ..." he stopped, unable to continue.

"I apologize, but in my opinion, you are my lord, if it weren't for you I would not be here. I do this out of respect for you," his copy replied, Lina looking on in curiosity. "I'll pester Lina if you'd rather have space."

Zelgadis gestured vaguely, "You're fine," he said absently but watched as the Chimera copy moved anyway, instead, walking beside Gourry and attempting to make conversation. He sighed, having someone walking just a step behind and to the side of him reminded him of his friends Zolf and Rodimus, but they were dead. Zelgadis wondered if his own copy could ever become as good a friend as they had been. His attention was drawn from his musings when Lina screamed.

"PERVERTS!" A fireball was thrown at Zelgadis's copy and Gourry. Briefly, Zelgadis pondered what the two other men had been talking about but brushed the thought aside when Lina rounded on him. "Please tell me that YOU don't think such disgusting things?!" He blinked.

"Lina, we were complimenting you!" Gadis protested softly, trying to put out Gourry's sizzling clothing.

Zel rubbed the back of his head and glanced from Lina to the two men. "I don't know what they were saying so I can't really answer that Lina."

"They were talking about my legs, Zelgadis!" Lina fumed.

Zelgadis's eyes went down to Lina's legs, "Well, I don't see what's wrong with that. They're legs, they look like legs they work like legs." Gadis sniggered.

"We were discussing what position legs looked best in," Gourry spoke up and winced at Lina's glare.

"Oh.. in that case... no comment." Zelgadis blushed and started backing down the road.

"You DO think of things like that DON'T you?!" Lina accused.

"It's a fact of nature, men will think things like that, Lina, get over it," Gadis spoke up again, helping the other swordsman off the ground and dusting him off. Lina huffed, starting down the path again, pushing past Zelgadis. Sylphiel looked regretfully at the men and hurried after the redhead, getting a catcall from Gadis.

"I cannot believe you," Zelgadis said to his copy, "I'm GLAD what happened to me did, at least I'm not like you!"

Gadis gave a deep bow. "I try," he said mockingly with a wink.

Lina and Sylphiel walked side by side, "He wasn't like this before," Sylphiel said softly. "I wish Canthrea was here. She always knows how to handle him."

"I just KNOW he talked Gourry into signing that letter," Lina fumed.

"Maybe he'll settle down when he realizes that being completely opposite from his original isn't the best way to go," Sylphiel offered, or tried to. Lina wasn't listening.

"Of all the things to say! My hair does not look like blood!" Lina wiped her face on her glove, finding that she was crying for some reason. Sylphiel watched as Lina's facade broke. "I'd thought 'At last! Gourry's making moves on me!' and it turns out that its not even Gourry's handwriting and I KNOW Gourry wouldn't be able to spell words like 'fragile', let alone use them! Turns out it's that copy-freak who wrote it!"

"But Gourry said he did think you looked like an angel when you're asleep," Sylphiel pointed out, knowing now that Gourry would never be hers. "Is that in the letter?"

Lina sniffled some and pulled out the letter, "Yes... but.."

"Can I see?" Sylphiel asked softly and Lina reluctantly handed it over. The shrine maiden's eyes watered as she read, "This- this is so beautiful, Lina, how can you be upset about it?"

"It's all a joke! That copy's trying to hurt me!" Lina clenched her fingers tightly.

"He's not like that. He doesn't take pleasure in upsetting people. He does what's needed."

"What about when he patted my butt?" Lina rounded on Sylphiel.

"That was to get Xelloss's attention," Sylphiel answered, slowly folding the letter back the way it was. "Lina, he's honest above all things, he says what he thinks and feels and if he says he thinks that we have nice-"

"Asses?" Lina offered.

"Yes... if he says we do then its his honest opinion that we do. His idea of a joke is usually sneaking up behind Canthrea and dangling a fake spider in front of her to make her jump into his arms. Of course, she yells at him about doing that, but not loudly." Sylphiel clasped her hands together, thinking about it. Glancing back, she saw that Zelgadis the original and Gourry were walking beside each other while the copy had fallen back quite a ways, walking by himself, his hood pulled low over his face, his hands holding his cape close around him.

"Well trying to be different isn't an excuse to do things like this," Lina snapped.

"I'm sure you wouldn't think so if you were in his position, Lina," Sylphiel said softly but fell silent, handing the letter back to its rightful owner.

Zelgadis watched the road from under his navy hood and he missed Canthrea. He did feel bad for hurting Lina's feeling, but he couldn't apologize because she wouldn't accept it, she'd throw more insults in his face. He almost wanted to just turn around and head back to Seyruun to be with his wife. Out of the group it was only Sylphiel he could really feel comfortable with simply because she was the only one he really knew. Gourry and Lina weren't his friends, though he was sure Gourry would become his friend if Lina would let him.

Zelgadis sighed, deciding that he may owe his original for his creation, but he owed Lina nothing. He simply wanted to be accepted for himself, not thought of as just an appendage of his original, not some thoughtless creation that simply did what was told. He blinked the fuzziness out of his vision, resolved not to let Lina see that she really did hurt him with her attitude.

Something moved in the forest beside the trail, a branch snapped. Zelgadis pretended to have not noticed and continued walking as if nothing had happened at all. Another movement between the trees. Someone was following them. He narrowed his eyes and dodged into the trees, not making a sound. His quarry tried to dodge and run but Zelgadis was upon him in a moment.

Gourry turned his head to call for Gadis to hurry up and found no one behind him. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Zel said and looked.

"Would you guys hurry up!?" Lina demanded.

"Zelgadis is gone," Gourry explained.

"Well good riddens!" Lina shouted, "Hurry up!"

Zelgadis shook his head and turned back around, sure that his copy would either catch up to them or not, depending on if the Chimera was still with them. He caught hold of Gourry's arm and pulled him around as well.

Lina shrieked as the copy suddenly dropped down in front of her, a limp body over his shoulder. He carefully laid the body on the ground, "Look," he said softly, turning his captive's face toward the sorceress. Stretched diagonally from the man's left eye socket to his chin, across his lips was a scar.

"Is he dead?" Sylphiel asked hesitantly though she saw no blood.

"No, no, he's just pining," (MONTY PYTHON RULES! *Ahem*) Gadis replied, "Actually, I only tapped him once on the back of the head. Found him stalking us in the woods."

Lina sniffed, "Well who knows HOW long he'll be out. Copy, pick him up and carry him until he wakes up."

Gadis narrowed his eyes, "Oh, so enemies get awarded actual genders, hmm?" he asked softly but swept up the captive from the ground. Lina pointedly ignored the Chimera and marched on ahead.

"Lina, that really isn't nice," Sylphiel protested, glancing back to see Gadis hesitating to follow, as if pondering the merit of just untying his captive and letting him go. Then he started forward after his original and subsequently, following Lina. Sylphiel slowed her pace to walk alongside the copy, talking to him softly, though she wasn't sure if he was listening.

"Pleas forgive Lina, I don't know what's wrong with her." She watched the shadows under his hood but there was no sign of his listening to her. "Zelgadis... please?"

"She treats me like dirt. I don't see why I should forgive her," he finally answered.

"Because Canthrea would want you to," Sylphiel pointed out.

Zelgadis's stone lips twitched downward, he knew the shrine maiden was right. "Shouldn't you go back to Siraag?"

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves for a little while," she replied. "You need my company." He did frown this time and Sylphiel sighed. "You're only as good as you believe you are, Zelgadis. Lina's opinion doesn't really matter in the end." She placed her hand upon his arm. "Even if you don't forgive her, remember that, please?" He nodded silently and silence fell between them.


End file.
